


Pride and Prejudice and Superheroes

by WwwsBryce



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 워치타워의 라커룸에서, 클락은 의도치 않게 어떤 것을 보게 되었다.





	Pride and Prejudice and Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pride and Prejudice and Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162102) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



 

 

“그저 여기에…내가 이해할 수 없는 것들이 있어,” 클락은 말했다. 그건 상당히 절제된 표현이었다. 그의 머리는 빙글빙글 도는 것 같았다. 그는 이것 때문에 말 그대로 정신이 혼미할 정도였다. “이건 마치 누군가 내게 네가 마일리 사이러스와 데이트한다고 얘기한 것과 같았어. 난 그냥…받아들일 수가 없어.”

브루스는 다시 한 번 코웃음 치는 소리를 냈고 그가 작업 중이던 보고서를 계속 타이핑했다. 클락은 그의 표정을 읽으려고 애썼지만, 카울이 여전히 그 자리에 있었다. “얼마나 됐는지 물어봐도 돼?”

“어째서?” 그건 저녁 내내 브루스가 유일하게 말한 단어였다. 클락이 케이브에 들이닥쳐 그에게 자신이…자신이 본 것에 대해 돌직구를 날렸을 때부터, 정말이지 유일하게 말한 것이었다. 브루스와…할 조던. 하고 많은 사람들 중에서, 할 조던. 발가벗은 것도 아니었고, 어떤 역겨운 짓을 하고 있었던 것도 아니다. 어쩌면 노골적이지 않았기 때문에 더 성가신 것인지도 모른다. 그들은 그저 워치타워의 라커룸에서 아주 가까이 서있었고, 그건 이상하다고 클락은 생각했다ㅡ그들이 싸우고 있는 중일까? 그래서 그는 아주 빠르게 가까이 다가갔고, 그리고는ㅡ그리고는. 브루스가 그린 랜턴의 유니폼을 쥐고 그를 끌어당겼고, 그리고. 뭐.

클락이 기억을 더듬는 동안, 브루스가 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

“그게 무슨 말이야, _어째서_ 라니?” 클락이 말했다. “어째서 내가 두 사람이 얼마나 오래…함께였는지 궁금해하냐는 거야?”

“그래.”

“왜냐하면 이건ㅡ나도 몰라! 브루스, _진심이야_? 지금 정말로 _진심인 거야_? 랜턴은 네게 언제나ㅡ언제나 존경심 따위는 없고, 무례하고, 그리고ㅡ그가 조금이라도 널, 단 한번이라도ㅡ난 그냥 이해가 안돼.” 그리고 그는 파일 박스 더미에 털썩 주저앉았다. 그는 양 손으로 뺨을 감쌌다.

“네가 단 한 번도 내게 아무런 이야기도 없었다는 건 말할 것도 없고 말이야, 네가…너도 알겠지만,” 그는 덧붙였다.

그건 브루스의 주의를 끌은 모양이었다ㅡ그는 의자를 회전시켰다. “내가 뭐,” 그는 무심하게 말했다.

“게이라고,” 클락은 말했다. “네 친구로서, 네가 그 정보를 나와 공유할 만큼 날 신뢰했다고 느끼는 건 좋았을 거야.”

브루스가 그를 쳐다봤다. 잠깐 동안 클락은 그가 뭐라 대꾸를 할거라고 생각했지만, 곧 그는 또 한 번 코웃음을 치고는 그의 키보드로 돌아갔다. “나 때문이야?” 한참 후에, 클락은 말했다. 브루스가 타이핑을 멈췄다. 이번에 그의 목소리는 성가셔하는 것 같지 않았다, 그저 궁금한 것처럼 들렸다.

“너 때문이냐고?”

“나, 그리고…다이애나. 우린 사실 그 얘기를 한 적이 없었지. 혹시…그것 때문에 화가 난 거야?”

브루스가 카울을 젖혔다. 적어도 클락은 그만큼은 성공한 셈이다ㅡ적어도 이제 브루스의 얼굴을 볼 수 있다. 그러나 브루스의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보는 건, 그건 그다지 승리처럼 느껴지지 않았다. “네게 화가 났다고,” 그는 말했다. “넌 내가 네게 화가 났다고 생각하는군. 클락, 부탁인데 대체 네가 다이애나와 데이트 하는 것이 내 사생활과 무슨 빌어먹을 관련이 있는 건지 설명해주겠나.”

“뭐,” 클락은 시도했다. _왜냐하면 이제 네가 게이라는 걸 알고 나니까, 난 네가 비밀스럽게 날 사랑하지는 않았을지, 내가 그걸 그저 놓쳤던 것이 아닌지 궁금해_ 는 그가 이 상황에 입밖에 낼 수 있는 말이 아닌 것처럼 보였다. 그는 브루스가 손을 뻗으면 닿을 곳에 소형 발화장치나 다른 화염 방사 기기 같은 게 있을 거라고 제법 확신했고, 그게 크립토니안 피부를 구워버릴 온도에 맞춰져 있지 않다고 장담할 수 없었다. “좋아, 그건ㅡ신경쓰지 마. 그건 멍청한 소리였어. 하지만 넌ㅡ그니까, 그건 그냥 섹스인 거지, 안 그래?”

그는 브루스가 다시 카울을 쓰면 좋겠다고 생각하기 시작했다. 그 눈동자가 그를 직격으로 꿰뚫었고, 그 안에 담긴 표정은…불편했다. “봐,” 그는 다시 시도했다. “난 그걸로 널 판단하지 않아. 나도 볼 수 있어. 우린 모두 인간이잖아ㅡ뭐, 거의 말이지. 때때로 우리 모두 필요를…어떤 인간적인 순간의 욕구를 가지고 있어. 그렇지?”

브루스는 여전히 그를 그저 바라보기만 했다. “넌 내가 의미 없는 섹스를 하고 있다고 말하기를 원하는군.”

“뭐…나한테 무슨 말을 해주기를 원하지 않아. 난 그저 물어보는 거야. 네가…내 말은, 브루스, 제발 좀, 솔직해지자고. 넌 그를 싫어해. 넌 할 조던을 혐오하고 경멸한다고.”

브루스의 손이 그가 생각에 잠길 때면 그렇듯이 움직였다ㅡ엄지와 두 번째 손가락을 서로 문질렀다. “내가 그런가,” 그는 말했다.

“음, 그렇지? 제발 좀, 브루스, 터놓고 보자고. 넌 과로했고, 지나치게 압박을 느끼고 있었고, 극도로 지쳐있었어. 그런 상황에서, 넌 네 몸이 옳지 않은 결정을 내리도록 내버려둔 거라고.”

브루스가 그의 건틀렛을 벗고 있었다ㅡ조심스럽게, 한 번에 한쪽씩. 그는 허벅지 위에 건틀렛을 올려놓고는 생각에 잠겨 만지작거렸다. “넌 내가 라커룸에서 할에게 입을 맞추는 것을 봤어,” 그는 말했다. “그리고 넌 내가 a,의미 없는 섹스를 하고 있고 b,내 성욕을 자제하지 못한다고 가정을 내렸군.”

“글쎄ㅡ”

“내가 만약, 예를 들어 블랙 카나리와 입맞추는 걸 봤다면 넌 그런 가정을 내리지 않았겠지. 내가 카나리에게 입을 맞췄다면, 지금 넌 아마도 내가 그런 감정들을 가진지 얼마나 오래됐는지, 우리 관계의 계획이 뭔지, 서로의 감정을 처음으로 알아차린 건 언제인지, 그리고 다른 수많은 성가시고 어리석은 질문들을 해댔겠지ㅡ하지만 추측컨대 그 어떤 질문도 이건 아니었을 거야: 브루스, 어째서 네 성기를 바지 속에 잘 간수하지를 못해, 이 호모새끼야.”

마지막 단어가 케이브의 희미한 메아리에 채찍처럼 날카롭게 울렸다. 클락은 숨을 쉬는 것을 잊었다ㅡ브루스는 화염 방사기가 필요 없었던 것으로 밝혀졌다. 브루스는 조금도 움직이지 않았음에도, 그의 눈에서 불꽃이 튀었다. “브루스,” 클락이 속삭였다. “내 말은 그런 게ㅡ”

“네 호모포비아 엉덩이를 내 케이브에서 치워버려.”

클락은 자리에서 일어났고, 그의 사지가 전부 뻣뻣했다. 그의 입술조차도 감각이 없었다. _제발 용서해줘_ 가 그가 생각할 수 있는 유일한 것이었다. 브루스는 단 한번도 그에게 이런 식으로 이야기한 적 없었고, 브루스의 차가운 얼굴에서 그걸 지울 수만 있다면 무엇이든 할 것이다. 그러나 그가 지금 브루스에게 복종하지 않는다면, 그들의 우정은 다시 이어 붙일 어떤 조각조차도 남지 않게 될 것이다. 그는 마른침을 삼켰고, 계속 고개를 떨군 채, 무거운 발걸음으로 그가 왔던 길을 돌아갔다. 저택에서 멀리 날아가는 동안, 그의 가슴이 그를 짓누르는 슬픔과 자책으로 얼어붙었다. 기억 속 브루스의 눈동자에 얼어붙었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그는 손바닥에 이마를 얹은 채, 그대로 있었다. 그는 바닥을 쳐다봤고, 종유석에서 떨어진 물방울 때문에 습기로 번들거리는 지점을 응시했다. 빛의 파동소리가 들렸을 때 그는 돌아보지 않았고, 거기엔 정말로 그 소리가 있었다, 비록 할은 그의 말을 믿지 않을 테지만. 그는 그걸 들을 수 있다, 아주 미세하게 인간의 청력 범위에 있는, 낮고 독특한 허밍. 그 소리는 따뜻했다ㅡ만약 소리가 온도를 갖고 있다고 말할 수 있다면 말이다.

“또 다른 정말 끝내주는 하루네, 보아하니.”

브루스는 움직이지 않았고, 할의 발이 땅에 닿자 빛은 희미해졌다. 그리고는 그 빛이 그의 어깨를 스치듯 어루만졌고ㅡ그것 역시, 그는 느낄 수 있다ㅡ그의 팔로 미끄러졌다. “그렇게 나빴단 말이지, 허,” 할은 다정하게 말했다. 브루스는 눈을 감았다. 그는 물어볼 필요도 없었고, 자신이 부드럽게 의자 등받이로 밀쳐졌을 때도 놀라지 않았다. 할이 그의 허벅지 위에 다리를 벌리고 앉아, 그를 감쌌다.

“상관없어,” 할은 말했다, “그린 랜턴이 하루를 구하기 위해 여기 왔잖아. 넌 그저 네 이웃 우주 경찰의 말을 듣기만 하면 돼, 그가 네 모든 근심을 해결해줄 거야.”

빛은 꺼졌지만, 브루스는 여전히 그의 몸에서 흘러나오는 온기를 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ할의 허벅지 위로, 할의 손바닥으로. 그의 뺨에 입술이 스쳤다. “어이,” 할이 속삭였다. “나한테 돌아오라고.”

브루스는 할의 허벅지를, 팽팽하고 아름답게 늘어난 근육을 어루만졌다. 잠깐 동안 그는 자리에서 일어나 할을 저 콘솔로 밀치는 건 어떨까 숙고했다ㅡ그들의 옷을 벗어던지고 두 사람 중 누구도 그들의 이름조차 기억할 수 없을 때까지 섹스하는 것을. 그들은 거기에 제법 능숙하다. 할의 몸과 함께라면, 그는 모든 것을 잊을 수 있다.

“넌 클락이 우릴 보고 있다는 것을 알고 있었어.”

“그랬지.”

“넌 아무 말도 하지 않았지.”

“맞아.”

“넌 그가 보기를 원했어.”

“그래.”

“그건 네가 결정할 일이 아니야.”

“오,” 할이 말했다. “그래, 네가 우리 사이에 관해 그와 슈퍼 열정적인 대화를 나누고, 우리가 핑크베리에서 함께 찍은 귀여운 사진들을 공유할 때까지 내가 기다렸어야 했다는 말이지? 그게 아마도 다음주쯤이면 일어났겠다, 안 그래?”

브루스는 머리를 의자의 등받이에 기댔다. 할이 카울에 눌린 그의 머리카락을 정리하며 손장난을 쳤다. “그렇게나 잘 흘러갔다 말이지, 허,” 할이 말했고, 그의 목소리는 부드러웠다. 브루스는 그저 코웃음을 쳤다.

“뭐든 간에. 그는 돌아올 거야. 그는 그저 화가 난 것 뿐이라고. 너희 둘이 어마어마한 싸움을 벌인 모양인데, 너희한테 어마어마한 싸움이 어떤건지는 모르겠지만ㅡ튀어나온 턱과 시무룩한 눈빛, 어쩌면 한 두번 가슴팍을 밀치고 말이지. 그는 극복할거야. 넌 극복할거야.”

“그렇게 생각해?” 브루스는 말했다.

“그렇게 될걸 알아. 솔직히, 뱃츠, 넌 기꺼이 너와 이야기하고 싶어하는 몇 안 되는 사람들을 이런식으로 매번 정기적으로 밀어낼 수는 없다고. 빅 가이가 네게 뭐라고 했든 간에, 그는 진심이 아니야. 그의 말을 곱씹지 마. 물론 그건 마치 네게 숨을 쉬지 말라고 하는 것과 같다는 걸 깨닫긴 했지만.”

“그건…실망스러운 대화였어.”

“넌 사람들에게 꽤나 비합리적인 기대를 품고 있곤 해, 내가 얘기한 적 있었던가?”

“마치 내가 언젠가는, 네가 샤워 후에 수건을 제자리에 걸어두는 것을 배울 거라고 기대하는 것처럼?”

“바로 그것처럼, 예를 들어.”

“그는 내가 널 싫어했다고 말했어.”

“아.” 할이 브루스의 팔을, 그의 어깨를 문질렀다. “뭐, 지적하고 싶은 마음은 없지만 그는 틀리지 않았어. 넌 날 정말 싫어했어.”

“난 한번도 널 싫어한 적 없었어.”

“글쎄, 난 내가 _널_ 싫어했다는 건 빌어먹게 확신해, 난 제대로 기억한다고.”

브루스는 그를 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다ㅡ살짝 열린 입술, 단정한 것과는 거리가 먼, 느릿한 입맞춤. 신이시여, 그는 할의 혀를 사랑한다. 그 혀가 할 수 있는 것들을 사랑한다. 다른 것 없이 그것만으로도 그는 사정할 수 있다. 할의 혀는 그의 신경을 전부 풀어버리고 그를 다시 하나로 모아준다. “이런 경우엔,” 브루스가 중얼거렸다, “지나간 일을 일일이 떠올리는 것은 좋지 않겠지.”

그의 암시는 건방진 미소를 얻어냈다. “그 사립학교 교육,” 할은 말했다. “언젠가 그게 네가 아주 제대로 하룻밤 상대를 꼬시게 해줄 거야.”

“나도 그걸 기대해.”

“그 말은 내가 다아시라는 걸 너도 깨달았다는 거겠지.”

“퍽이나 네가 다아시겠군.”

브루스는 할의 무게 아래에서 자신의 성기가 꿈틀거리는 것을 느길 수 있었다. 그들은 지금 당장 여기 의자에서, 할이 그의 허벅지에 올라탄 채로도 할 수 있지만, 그는 포지션을 바꾸길 원했다ㅡ그는 오늘 밤에 박힐 필요가 있기 때문이다. 거의 알아차릴 수 없을 만큼만, 그들은 서로의 중심부를 마찰시켰다. 그는 할 역시도 그를 위해 단단히 흥분해 있었음을 알고 있었다. 그는 할을 침대에 집어 던져 그의 바지를 끌어내리고 그의 성기가 딱딱하게 일어나는 걸 지켜보는 것을 사랑한다. 그는 할이 잘게 몸을 떨며 사정하지 않으려 애를 쓸 때까지 그를 핥는 것을 사랑한다.

그는 할의 등으로 손을 올렸다가, 그의 엉덩이로, 다시 위로 움직였다. 할의 눈이 때때로 그렇듯이, 치명적인 진중함을 담았다. “침대로 가자,” 할이 말했다.

“아홉시야.”

“그래서? 내가 듣기론 지금이 보통 사람들이 잠자리에 드는 시간이래. 우리도 평범한 척 하는 거야. 아주 변태적인 페티쉬지.”

“음. 너한테 절대로 필요하지 않은 단 하나는, 조던, 또 다른 페티쉬라고.” 그는 할의 목 뒤에 놓인 손으로 그를 다시 끌어당겼고, 이번에 입맞춤은 진지했다. 그는 여전히 수트를 입고 있는 것을 후회하기 시작했는데, 왜냐하면 사타구니가 점점 불편해졌기 때문이다. 할이 가볍게 몸을 일으켰다.

“얼른,” 그가 브루스의 손을 잡아 끌며 말했다. 브루스는 자신이 끌려가도록 내버려뒀다ㅡ위층이 아니라, 케이브의 침실로. 거긴 그들이 가장 좋아하는 장소였다: 어둡고, 은밀한, 동떨어진 곳. 누구도 없이 오직 그들뿐인. 그들은 좀 더 입을 맞추기 위해 걸음을 멈췄다. 할이 그의 수트를 해체하고 있었는데, 그게 할이 보통 하는 일이었기 때문이다ㅡ언제나, 모든 가능한 방법을 총 동원해. 할은 늘 그걸 꿰뚫어봤다, 아니 그보다는, 수트의 존재를 인식하기를 거부했다. 그의 온 인생, 매분 매초가 할이 유쾌하게 행진하는 마지 노선이었다.

“아침에 클락에게 전화해,” 할이 그의 귓가에 웅얼거렸다.

브루스는 끙 소리를 냈지만, 그게 알았다는 뜻임을 할이 이해하고 있다는 걸 그는 안다. 그는 언제나 할에게 뭘 해야 할지 이야기하고, 할은 열 번 중 아홉 번을 무시한다. 할은 극히 드물게 그에게 뭘 해야 할지 이야기하고, 브루스는 어떤 이의도 제기하지 않고 그 말에 따른다.

“페티쉬 얘기가 나와서 말인데,” 할이 말했다. “어쩌면 나한테 네가 입어줬으면 하는 섭정시대의 주름 달린 셔츠가 있을지도 몰라.”

“안돼.”

“알았어 그럼, 부츠만이라도?”

“ _안돼_.”

“말채찍?”  


“안ㅡ두고 보지.”

“그리고 내가 널 소중한, 사랑스러운 엘리자베스라고 불러도 돼? 아니면 그냥 리지?”

브루스는 그를 침실로 거칠게 떠밀었고, 자신의 미소를 준엄하게 꾹 참았다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

케이브 뒷문 근처의 관찰하기 좋은 장소에서, 클락은 기다렸다. 그가 메트로폴리스에 반쯤 도달했을 때 그는 더 이상 견딜 수 없었다. 그는 그저 자신이 내뱉은 모든 한마디 한마디와 브루스의 모든 말을 되감았고ㅡ그가 다시 이곳에 돌아와 적어도 다시 한 번 노력하지 않는다면, 오늘밤 그가 잠들 수 있을 리 없다는 것을 알고 있었다.

그가 이렇게 말하지 않는다면 말이다: _브루스, 난 네가 한 모든 말을 들어도 쌌어_.

그가 이렇게 말하지 않는다면 말이다: _제발 내게 한번만 더 기회를 줘, 널 실망시키지 않을게. 널 실망시키지 않을 거야ㅡ왜냐하면 지난 여섯 달 동안 내가 다이애나와 함께하는 것을 포기하려 할 때마다, 힘들어할 때마다, 날 다시 추스르게 해 링 위로 돌려보낸 사람이 바로 너였으니까. 무슨 말을 해야 할지, 혹은 언제 입을 다물고 있어야 하는지 아는 사람은 바로 너니까. 넌 언제나 날 지지해주기만 했고, 내가 그렇게 널 지지할 수 있는 기회가 왔을 때, 내가 그걸 날려버렸어._

_왜냐하면 내가 상처를 받았거든._

_왜냐하면 내가 옹졸했거든._

_왜냐하면 내가 질투가 났거든._

그는 목을 가다듬거나 어떤 소리를 내거나 그가 거기에 있다고 드러낼만한 뭔가를 했어야 했다. 할이 들어왔을 때, 그는 지켜봐서는 안됐었다. 그러나 어째서인지 그는 시선을 돌릴 수가 없었다. 브루스의 얼굴에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 할이 그를 만질 때 그의 모든 것이 긴장을 풀고, 편안하고, 부드럽게 변하는 것에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그가 할을 바라보는 눈빛에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 갈색 머리와 검은 머리가 함께, 두 사람이 서로 얽힌 채로, 그들이 얼마나 아름다운지 눈을 뗄 수 없었다.

그는 들어왔을 때만큼이나 조용하게 미끄러지듯 케이브를 빠져 나갈 것이고, 브루스에게 문자를 보낼 것이다ㅡ그들의 모습으로 보아 브루스는 한동안 문자를 확인하지 못할 테지만 말이다. 그는 _내가 머저리였어, 정말 미안해_ 가 대부분의 것들을 커버할 수 있기를 희망했다.

그리고 그는 정말로 그들이 이야기했던 이 다아시가 누구인지 찾아봐야 한다.

 

 

 


End file.
